Strut Your Stuff Sage
by Air Guardian
Summary: I went insane. Mini Crossover. Sage tries on varies outfits. Isabelle goes insane because of...well...
1. Default Chapter Title

Strut Your Stuff Sage   
No.1  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Ronin Warriors or Gundam Wing or DBZ. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm broke.  
  
AN: Spell check is evil. That's why I avoid it.  
~  
Isabelle: ::prances into Mia's house:: I'M BACK!!!  
Cye: ::is cooking:: Who are you?  
Kento: Can you cook?  
Cye: ::throws a pan at Kento:: I'm cooking!  
Isabelle: ::sniffs the air:: I smell fish!  
Kento: ::grumbles:: What else? Who are you?  
Isabelle: I'm the altered ego of the author.  
Kento: You're the one who turned Vegeta's hair pink?  
Isabelle: ::blinks:: DAMN IT!! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW??? I MEAN, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME  
SERIES!!!  
Cye: Word gets around.  
Isabelle: ::snickers:: Veggie-chan isn't gonna like that...  
-Ryo, Mia, White Blaze, and Yui walk downstairs and stare at Isabelle-  
Mia: Who are you?  
Isabelle: I'm the altered ego of the author.  
Mia: You're the one who locked Wufei, Sally, Zechs, and Noin in the same closet?  
Isabelle: WHAT?? YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT??!?!? ::on the verge of pulling her hair::  
Ryo: ::gives Isabelle a strange look::  
Kento: Are you done yet Cye?  
Cye: No. Be patient.  
-Sage and Rowen walk downstairs-  
Isabelle: ::looks at Sage and Rowen:: ::drools::  
Sage: ::sees Isabelle:: ::takes out his little black book:: So...  
Isabelle: Actaully, I got a better idea... ::evil grin::  
Kento: CYE! IS THE FOOD DONE YET!??!?!  
Cye: ::is trying to keep is temper:: ::mutters to himself:: Be the water...be calm...be like the  
water...  
Kento: Water? You're cooking water? I thought steak!  
Cye: ::still muttering to self:: Of course there are those times when there's a storm...  
Sage: What's your idea?  
Isabelle: ::even wider evil grin:: Oh you'll see...but after Cye's done cooking. Veggie-chan may   
be an okay cook, but I heard he was nothing compared to Cye...  
  
~  
Sage: A photo-shot agency?  
Isabelle: ^^ Hey, you've always wanted to show off your stuff.  
Rowen: ::is buried in a book:: And then you square pi...  
Isabelle: -.-() Rowen... ::takes the book away::  
Rowen: ::blinks::  
Isabelle: ::wicked look::   
Rowen: ::backs away::  
Kento: Who has the marshmallows?  
Cye: You're STILL hungry?  
Kento: Yeah. Why?  
Ryo: I ate them.  
Kento: YOU WHAT?!?!?!  
Ryo: Why? They were yours?  
Kento: NO SHIT THEY WERE!!!! ::moves in to strangle Ryo::  
Everyone else: O.O  
Isabelle: ::mutters:: Never underestimate what Kento is willing to do for food...  
Cye: I wonder where Mia, Yui, and White Blaze are.  
Rowen: Mia decided Yui was too young to see Sage try on freak costumes and they couldn't allow  
tigers in.  
Sage: Excuse me? Freak costumes?  
Kento: You owe me a bag of marshmallows Ryo of Wildfire!!!  
Ryo: Okay, okay, chill.  
Isabelle: ::rolls her eyes:: Let's just get on with it.  
~  
  
-two guys come out to greet 'em-  
-in fact...the two guys sorta look like...-  
Isabelle: ::screechs:: DUO!! WUFEI!! WHAT THE HELL...!?!?!?  
Duo: Hey, you aren't at Capsule Corp!  
Wufei: Injustice! Why do I have to be the anounncer person???  
Duo: You owe me a favor for getting you fried rice. I'm the camera man and you..er...annouce.  
Wufei: ::grumbles:: Okay, who's up?  
Sage: ::steps up::  
-Everyone else sits down-  
-Duo poises the camera-  
-Isabelle glomps Rowen-  
-Rowen sweatdrops-  
Wufei's voice: Okay people, this is what we call the -whoa...there's wonton soup in here...  
-Sage walks down in a white, TIGHT, Elvis suit-  
Isabelle: ::whistles::  
Rowen: ::whistles::  
Isabelle: ::blinks:: ::edges away from Rowen a bit::  
Wufei's voice: *munch* Okay, that was The King Outfit...and now...Spandex Man, now improved with  
tools! *munch*  
-Sage walks out wearing Heero's outfit complete with the spandex and a monkey ranch. Don't ask.-  
Fangirls: ::drools:: *swoon*  
Duo: Strut your stuff Sage!  
-everyone stares at Duo-  
Duo: Forget it.  
Wufei's voice: OMG!! RICE!!!  
Duo: Wufei!!! Just do the anouncing!!!  
Wufei's voice: Shut up Maxwell!!! *ahem* Anyway, we call this next outfit Shinigami Special.  
-Sage walks out wearing a copy of Duo's outfit-  
Duo: WHAT?!?! THIS IS UN...waaiittt...  
Kento: A ha! I've found another bag of marshmallows!  
Ryo: -.-  
Isabelle: Sage's hips look better.  
Duo: I heard that!  
Wufei's voice: We like to call this next one the Nataku Special.  
-Sage walks out in Wufei's outfit in the end of Endless Waltz-  
Isabelle: ::whispers rather loudly:: Wufei's butt is cuter.  
Wufei: ::nosebleed::  
Sage: ::glares:: Are you saying that my butt is not cute?  
Cye: ^^; How did this converstation become about Sage's butt?  
Isabelle: No, but in that outfit, Wufei's butt is cuter!  
Wufei's voice: Onna! Would you stop talking about my...my... ::gets dizzy from lack of blood::  
Duo: ::hops on stage:: I declare that my butt is the cutest!  
-Sage and Isabelle glare at Duo rivaling Heero's best-  
Duo: There's just no pleasing people is there?!?!?! ::gets back behind the camera::  
Sage: Well, it's not like your butt is cuter than mines!  
Isabelle: Oh yeah? ::runs backstage::  
Everyone: ::blinks::  
Ryo: You really asked for it man...  
-Isabelle walks out wearing a tight disco outfit:: I challenge you to a...a...well...you get my  
point...  
Sage: I accept!  
Rowen: -.- We're not gonna survive this...  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Strut Your Stuff Sage   
No. 2  
  
Disclaimer: Word of the wise 'If you get sued, it ain't my fault.' Don't ask how that was just  
a disclaimer. Ya'll know I don't own Ronin Warriors or any other anime that JUST SO HAPPENS to  
appear.  
  
AN: Prepare to get freaked.  
AN: Isabelle looks like the copy of Madoka(KOR) only with black eyes.  
~  
Wufei's voice: There's no way I'm going to do this contest onna!  
Isabelle: Come on Wufei! If you don't, I'll make you write a yaoi fic with me!  
Wufei's voice: You wouldn't dare!  
Isabelle: Oh really?  
Sage: Can we get on with the contest?  
Wufei's voice: NO!  
Isabelle: Wu-sama!!! PLEASE?!?! I'll buy you fried rice!  
Wufei's voice: I already have some!  
Isabelle: OKAY, THAT'S IT. NO MORE NICE GAL. IF YOU DON'T DO THE CONTEST, I'M PUTTING YOU IN MY  
NEXT HEEROxDUO FIC!!!  
Wufei's voice: ::nosebleed:: ...er...Fine! As long as I get to make up the contest!  
-silence-  
-everyone blinks-  
Rowen: I thought that this was a...a...  
Ryo: Don't say it. Just don't say it.  
Kento: OH MY GOD!!  
Everyone: ::looks at Kento who is going through a closet::  
Kento: I JUST FOUND A WHOLE LOOT OF MARSHMALLOWS!!!!  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
Sage: So what is it Wufei?   
Wufei's voice: ::pure evil look:: Crossdressing. Whoever is the best looking crossdresser.  
-Sage and Isabelle go pale-  
-They scream for Rowen-  
Rowen: ::is clinged onto:: ::rolls his eyes:: Why me?  
Ryo: Hey, I didn't know that this was supposed to be a yoai fic.  
Isabelle: It's not.  
Ryo: Then why is Sage clinging onto Rowen?  
Isabelle: Okay, I couldn't help myself.  
Rowen: This is all your fault Isabelle.  
Isabelle: No, this is all Wufei's fault.  
Wufei's voice: Are you up to the contest you bunch of weaklings??  
Isabelle: THAT'S IT!! I AIN'T A WEAKLING!! ::stomps backstage::  
Sage: ::sigh:: If she's up for it, I am too. ::walks into the other door::  
-you can hear strange things coming from the backstage-  
-"EXCUSE ME!?!!?! BLUE SPANDEX!?!?-  
-"A SENSHI OUTFIT!?!?"-  
-"Whoa...what's this...? White robes?"-  
-"A TANK-TOP!?!?!? A DRESS!?!?"-  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops::  
Duo: ::snickers:: I'm gonna love this. Wu-man, you finally thought of a good idea...  
Wufei's voice: DAMN IT MAXWELL!! DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!! IT'S WUFEI YOU BAKA!!  
Duo: Sure Wu-man.  
Wufei's voice: Arg...  
-"I'm READY!"-  
-"Oh shit...I think the skirts too tigh- I mean I'm also ready!"-  
Wufei's voice: ::looks at his cards:: Hopefully, they dressed up in the order in which Maxwell   
set the clothes out First up is Isabelle in a Saiyan suit.  
-Isabelle prances out in a tight, blue saiyan outfit, without the white stuff. Just the blue  
spandex-  
Isabelle: I'm gonna kill you Duo.  
Duo: ::clicks away:: So? What's your point?  
Wufei's voice: Next is Sage as Sailor Jupiter. We decided that the green would look well with   
him.  
Sage: ::waltzes out in a fuku with a REALLY short shirt::  
Rowen: ::stares::  
Everyone else: ::bursts out laughing::  
Sage: ::glares:: Kento! I'd like to see you try this on!  
Kento: ::shuts up::  
Wufei: Next is Isabelle in Guru Clef's robes.  
-A white figure comes out-  
Isabelle: ::buried in the robes:: Whaddya order Maxwell? Extra large?  
Duo: Whoops.  
Isabelle: ::trips:: ::lands on Cye:: EEEKKKK!!!  
Cye: AHHHHHH!!!! Armor of Torr-  
Ryo: Cye, all you're getting hit with is a girl with overflowing robes.   
Cye: Oh.  
Isabelle: CYE!! DAMN IT!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?! HELP ME UP!!  
Cye: ::blushes:: Oh...sorry! ::helps her up:: ::trips too::  
-they fall on Ryo-  
Ryo: Armor of Wi-  
Cye: Ryo...what you said to me...  
Ryo: Oh yeah...  
Isabelle: ARG!! ::gets up:: ::walks r e a l l y s l o w l y::  
Wufei: Okay, then, Sage is here with the Princess Special.  
-Sage walks out with Queen Serenity's dress complete with butterfly wings-  
Everyone else: ::stares at him::  
Isabelle: O.O Whoa...he looks good...  
Kento: Sage! You should be a girl!! (::is hit by millions of Sage fans:: WHAT?!?!?!)  
Sage: ::walks down the aisle(sp):: ::trips on the dress:: ::falls on Isabelle::  
Isabelle: HOLY SHIT!! ::leans back and trips too:: ::bumps back into Cye::  
-domino effect-  
-Sage falls on Isabelle, Isabelle falls on Cye, Cye falls on Ryo, Ryo falls on Kento, and Kento  
just misses Rowen...and falls on Duo-  
Duo: NO FAIR!! HOW COME I'M AFTER KENTO?!?!?!  
Kento: Hey, watch it.  
Rowen: ::blinks:: Whoa...I'm glad I'm not in this.  
Isabelle: Rowen, you baka...help us up...  
Meanwhile...  
Wufei: ::snickers:: ::is eating fried rice:: What a bunch of idiots...  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Strut Your Stuff Sage  
No. 3 -last part-  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Ronin Warriors or Gundam Wing or any other anime that appears. But I do   
own my altered ego.  
Isabelle: Of course you own me you idiot!!!!  
[[-.-() Shut up already.]]  
  
AN: This is the last part unless you people demand for a sequel. AND DON'T THREATEN ME LIKE YOU  
DID FOR LOVE LETTER!!!!!! *tears*  
Isabelle: ::rolls her eyes:: Here we go again.  
[[I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!! THIS IS MY PART!!!]]  
Isabelle: ô.o() Sheesh...  
  
AN: Oh yeah, and I didn't do spell check.  
  
~  
Isabelle: ::muffled by the robes:: Can you get off of me Sage?  
Duo: WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME!??!?!  
Wufei: ::walks down towards them:: Hmm... ::snickers::  
Rowen: ::stares at the pile:: Uhhh...  
Duo: Kento?  
Kento: Yeah?  
Duo: Do you mind if I ask a personal question?  
Kento: What?  
Duo: How much do you really weigh?  
Kento: Shut up.  
Rowen: Well...if I help Sage up and not trip on the dress...  
  
One by one, Rowen helped everyone up, tripping at least ten times himself. Finally, two  
hours later, everyone was up and in NORMAL clothes. Not to mention a few prides were severly  
bruised.  
  
Sage: Thank god. That was a horror!  
Isabelle: *tears* Look who's complaining. AT LEAST YOUR HAIR ISN'T MESSED UP!!  
Sage: ::smirks:: My hair is NEVER messed up.  
Duo: ::holds the film to the light:: Hey, these turned out pretty good.  
Sage&Isabelle: ::lunges at Duo:: MAXWELL!! GIVE THEM TO ME!!!  
Duo: ::runs:: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
Ryo: Wow...I never knew Duo could run so fast...  
Cye: Never doubt what Shinigami can do when he feels threatened.  
Duo: ::turns back and takes out a gun to rival Gene Starwind's best::  
Sage&Isabelle: ::freezes::  
Sage: Armor of H-  
Duo: *click* *evil grin* I wouldn't try it buddy...  
Sage: ::glares with both eyes::  
Duo: EEEEKKKKKK!!!!! ::runs with the film and gets away::  
Sage&Isabelle: q#$^$&&*#$%@#%!%$%&&%^&@$^#@!!!!!!   
Sage: ::glares at Isabelle:: Why'd you let him get away!!!???  
Isabelle: ::glares back:: Hey, I'm not the one who has armor!  
Sage: But you have Heero's laptop! As I recall, you turned Vegeta's hair pink!  
Isabelle: I have no power against that gun!  
Sage: Couldn't you just type in some code and made that gun disappear?!!??!  
Isabelle: ...uhh...well...true...BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO MUCH TIME!!!  
Sage: Hn.  
-silence-  
Cye: Hmmm...let's have some ice cream...?  
-people stare at him-  
Cye: ::shrugs:: I used to do that to calm myself down...  
Kento: YEAH! NOW THAT SOUNDS LIKE MY KIND OF METHOD!  
Ryo: You can have frozen yogurt Kento.  
Kento: Ahhh...shove it.  
~  
¦¦¦Ice Cream shoppe¦¦¦  
  
Kento: ::finishes his fifth banana spilt::  
-the others stare at him::  
Kento: What?  
Ryo: Dude, how do you do that?  
Kento: Do what?  
Ryo: Eat all that.  
Kento: Hey, I'm a growing boy.  
Rowen: ::buried in the same book:: Ohhh...so they're called-  
Isabelle: Dude, Rowen...  
Rowen: What?  
Isabelle: Stop with the books. It's gonna kill you one day.  
Rowen: ::blinks::  
Isabelle: Forget it.  
Sage: ::stirs his half-melted ice cream::  
Rowen: What's wrong Sage?  
Sage: This ice cream...it's bad for my body...  
Rowen: ::sweatdrops:: Uhhh...riiiight...  
Kento: If you don't want yours, can I have it Sage?  
Sage: Uhhh...no...  
Kento: ::disapointed look:: ::brightens up:: Cye, buddy, you never liked ice cream that much...  
Cye: ::finishes his two scoops of double chocolate:: Not a chance.  
Kento: Damn.  
Ryo: Sooo...what are we going to do now?  
Rowen: ::looks at the sky:: It's getting dark. Shouldn't we be heading back to Mia's?  
Ryo: Good idea. Only, how are we supposed to get there?  
Sage: What we need is a plan.  
-people stare at Sage-  
Kento: Plan? Puh-lease. All we're doing is-  
Sage: Okay, I get your point.  
Isabelle: ::idea:: I got a pink nimbus cloud!  
Everyone else: ::blinks::  
  
And that's how they ended up riding home on a pink nimbus cloud.  
  
Cye: Kento! Your elbow is in my face!  
Ryo: Couldn't you make this nimbus cloud larger?  
Isabelle: *grumbles* Quit complaining. You're not the one who has Rowen's butt on your back.  
Rowen: ::turns red:: Uhhh...sorry...  
Ryo: No! Rowen! Don't move! I'm gonna fffffaaaaaaallllllllllllll....  
Cye: Ummm...shouldn't we stop and get Ryo?  
Isabelle: *grumbles yet again* Me and my big mouth...  
  
~~~~meanwhile~~~~  
Duo: I'm back!  
Wufei: You mean 'we're' back you idiot. That was the most disturbing I ever had to do.  
Duo: But it was fun!  
Heero: Hn. Have you seen my laptop?  
Wufei: Guess who has it.  
Heero: I'm going to kill that author.  
Duo: ::evil grin:: I got the photos developed.   
Quatre: Quick. Let's see 'em!  
Trowa: //.ô  
Quatre: What? I can have a little fun can't I?  
Duo: I got doubles. But I sent half of them to Mia.  
  
~~~~Mia's house~~~~  
Mia: ::runs outside blinking:: What are you guys doing?  
-the ronin warriors and Isabelle fall off the small-MADE-FOR-ONE-PERSON-AND-A-LAPTOP-nimbus   
cloud-  
Ryo: ::groans:: That was harder than fighting Talpa!  
Isabelle: ::blinks:: NO! MY HAIR! ROWEN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!  
Rowen: -.-()  
Isabelle: ::shoots a look of pure envy at Sage:: How do you keep your hair like that?   
Sage: ::smirks:: It's a secret.  
Yuli: ::comes out with a box:: Mia, this is addressed to you.  
Mia: ::takes the box and opens it:: Thanks Yuli. What's this? Pictures?  
-deathly silence from Isabelle and Sage-  
Isabelle: ::squeaks:: Pictures?  
Mia: ::puzzled look:: Sage? What are you doing in a dress?  
  
Far away, you could here two screams and histerical laughter.  



End file.
